mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Bosque Del Terror
Este Fan-Fic pertenece a La Usuaria CrazyFluttershy~. '''Por favor, no editar. '''Atención: ''Este fic es versión HUMANA.''thumb|400px Prólogo Samy, Sol, Crystal, Jewel, Twinkle, Sunny Lux y Golden Fire salen a acampar un rato por uno de los Bosques más peligrosos de toda Equestria, todas confiadas se van muy tranquilas pero cosas muy extrañas empiezan a suceder, para lograr emprender Escenas Graciosas, Terrorificas y Lograr una Aventura...Que jamás olvidaran. Capítulo 1 Samy: *Toca la puerta de la casa de Twinkle* TWINKLE DE LA ROSA DE LA PTA QUE TE PARIÓ SPARKLE, DESPERTATE VAGA DE MRD! Twinkle: *Va lentamente hacia la puerta y abre* Hola Samy, Tan cariñosa cómo siempre... no, no olvide el campamento... *Suspira resignada* Samy: Ah menos mal, dale, prepara tus cosas. *Señala su mochila* 5 Minutos Después Twinkle: Listo, ya podemos irnos. *Se cuelga la mochila de un hombro* Samy: Ok ahora vamos donde la “Princesita” *tonito gay* Crystal. 10 Minutos Después Twinkle: *Toca la puerta* ¿Alte... Samy: ¡¿VAGA DE MIERDA!? ¡¿ESTAS DESPIERTA!? Crystal: *Camina hacia la puerta* ¿Qué quieren a esta hora? *Bostezo* Samy: Hello, Llamando a tierra Crystal... ¿Recuerdas el campamento? Crystal: Ah sí *vuelve a su habitación, se cambia y prepara una mochila. Vuelve* Listo. Samy: Ahora donde la weona de Sol. Y así sucesivamente hasta despertar a todas las pendejas. Cuándo ya estaban todas empezaron a encaminarse hacia el bosque. Golden: ¿Y cómo dices que se llama? Samy: Se llama Bosque del Rosal de la Flor Hermosa. Yo que carájo sé. Golden: Okey~ Twinkle: *Leyendo un libro, se choca contra un árbol y se cae*thumb|384px Crys: Por pendeja. Twinkle: Mierda. Jewel: Bueno ya, termínenla. Samy: Bueno, entonces apuren el paso. Sunny: Haberlo dicho desde el principio... Empiezan a apurar el paso y pronto llegan a una especie de casa. Samy: *detiene a todas abriendo los brazos* Sunny, Jewel, Crys, Sol, Golden: *Se chocan entre sí* Auch! Jewel y Sunny: ¿Por qué tanto choque? ¿Qué hay? Samy: Un elefante. *Tono sarcástico* Sol: ¡Una casa, pendejas! Jewel Y Sunny: *Squee* Golden: Mira sí aquí vive Slender, se parece mucho a la de Arrival. Samy: Tonterías. Sunny: Entremos, no perdemos nada. Todas entran algo asustadas pero con valor ya que son 7. Crystal: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Las demás: ¡¿Qué pasó!? Crystal: ¡UNA ARAÑA EN MI PELO! Las demás: *Facepalm* Twinkle: *Le quita la araña y la deja en el piso* Ya. Crystal: Oh muchas gracias, lo importante es que mi pelo este bien. Las demás: ¡Pendeja! Crystal: *MiradaFija* Las demás: Pero con cariño. Crystal: Mejor así. Empiezan a adentrarse en la casa y en una mesa encuentran una cámara. Samy: *La toma* ¿Alguien que quiera filmar pa’ Yutu? Sunny: ._./ Samy: *Le da la cámara a Sunny* Sunny: *Prende la cámara* Listo, va a ser mejor que encontremos pilas. Sol: Tienes razón. Buscan por todos lados y en total logran juntar seis pilas que Golden guarda en su mochila. Samy: Oigan pendejas, me ruge el estómago. ¿Alguien trajo comida? Crystal: Creo que la olvidamos. Samy: *Mirada asesina* No... Importa. Golden: ¿Notaron algo? Las demás: ¿Qué? Golden: Este bosque se parece mucho al de Arrival. Samy: Ya lo dijiste. Golden: Por favor podemos irnos? Samy: ¡Que no! *Sale afuera un momento* Vengan hay que investigar Las demás: Ok *temblequeando* Salen todas afuera... Samy: *Pisa una rama* Jewel: ¡AAAAAH PICO PICO! *Se sube a brazos de Sol* Sol: Fue una rama, pendeja c: Jewel: Ah, ya lo sabía. *Se baja* Golden: ¡Miren eso! *señala un poster en un árbol* Samy: *Lo agarra* “Niño Perdido, Charlie Matheson JR. Si lo has visto llama por favor al 557-669” Todas escuchan un ruido detrás suyo y tragan saliva. Capítulo 2 Todas: *Se dan vuelta* Jewel: *Grita* Las demás: *Por instinto también gritan* Jewel: Ah, no hay nada. *Derp* Crys: Más pendeja imposible *temblando* Jewel: *Trollface* Sunny: Mejor empecemos a movernos. Empiezan todas a moverse por el frondoso bosque y de repente escuchan un ruido y se sobresaltan. Twinkle: *Comiendo papitas* ¿Qué? Golden: ¡Pendeja nos asustaste! Twinkle: *Squee* Siguen caminando y a medida que caminan se van escuchando ruidos. De repente Sunny se voltea por que escuchó una respiración en su oído y vio algo a lo lejos. Sunny: *Pálida y paralizada del Miedo* S-sam... Samy: ¿Qué pasa Sunny? *Voltea* Samy mira a lo lejos y no ve nada. Sunny: Había algo ahí, te lo juro por que Twinkle es cerebrito. Twinkle: ¡Ey! ¬¬ Samy: Mmmm...Bueno, en ese caso ya no está, Sunny. Golden y Crys: Chicas, ¿Pasa algo? Sunny: Em no, continuemos.thumb|356px|¡Las chicas ven a Slender! Siguen caminando para adentrarse más y más en el Bosque a tal punto que desean con todo el alma volver a la pequeña casa. Golden: *Escucha ruidos extraños* Volvamos a la casa por favor... Escuché cosas. Crys: Sí, yo también... Samy: Ok, volvamos... Volvieron pero cuando quisieron entrar a la casa tuvieron que entrar por la Ventana ya que la puerta estaba sellada. Jewel: *Entra y cierra la ventana con pestillo* Listo, todas dentro. Recorren toda la casa y llegan a la ultima puerta. Twinkle: *Intenta abrirla* ¡Sellada! Sunny: Ah mira yo encontré una llave en el baño, pruébala... *se la da* Twinkle: *Abre la puerta* Crys: ¡¿Pero qué...!? De seguro es un pariente de Samy. Samy: ¡No! *Se escucha un grito* Golden: ¡¿Qué rayos!? Rápido vean todo. Todas las paredes están escritas con fibrón rojo y negro. Jewel: “You can see it?” N-no… *Empieza a temblar* Samy: *Toma una nota* “A los bosques” ¡Rápido corran! Todas hacen el trayecto hasta la ventana pero se apagan las luces y todas quedan sin respirar abrazadas. Samy: *Ve una figura a lo lejos* Shh... Sol: At...at... *Estornuda* Las demás: *En un susurro* ¡Sol! ¿¿?: *Voltea* Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Escapan por la ventana* Golden: Creo que lo perdimos... ¿¿?: *Atrás de Sunny* Sunny: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Todas: *Empiezan a correr* (Empieza esta música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvlmlpNcppo . Escuchen mientras leen) Sol: *Ciorriendo* *Se cae contra un árbol* CONCHATUPICO! Jewel: *Pasa ciorriendo y la agarra* Sol: Gracias Jewel! *Ciorre más rápido* Jewel: ¡Por nada! *También ciorriendo* Samy: OIGAAAN QUIEN PUSO ESA MUUUSICAAAA! *Ciorriendo* Todos (Hasta ¿¿?): *Se detienen y hacen que no saben con los hombros* *Siguen ciorriendo* Todas: VAMOS A CHOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *Se chocan contra un árbol* 5 Minutos Despues Todas: *despiertan* *Salen ciorriendo* (Menos Sunny) Sunny: ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corren? *Se da vuelta y ve a ¿¿? Enfrente suyo* Ah...Holi c: Lo siento pero deje el pastel en el horno *ciorre* ¿¿?: *Se va al ver que se alejan demasiado* Música: *Para* Crys: ¡ESCAPAMOS DEL GRINGO! *Allthings* Todas: *Facepalmm* Capítulo 3 Capítulo 3 Las chicas empiezan a recorrer todo el bosque y Crystal señala algo con la mano. Crys: ¡Miren! Parece una nota. Samy: Y dice “I’m Not Alone” Twinkle: ¡Qué lindo! Jewel: ¿Lindo? Sunny: Debe ser un conejito que nos hace compañía. Samy: *Les pega un zape a las 3* Las 3: Auch :’D Samy: Mmmm mejor sigamos. Siguen buscando las misteriosas notas y encuentran 3. Samy: Bueno ya tenemos tres y esto no está MUY Bueno que digamos. Las demás: ¡Concuerdo! *temblando* Siguieron caminando hasta llegar detrás de unas cajas muy grandes, a ese punto ya estaban totalmente perdidas y no había forma de regresar a aquella casa que fueron al principio. Golden: Hmmm...Veamos *se asoma detrás de un extraño tubo y ve que hay alguien* ¡AAAAH! PICO! Crys: ¡¿Qué paso!?thumb|382px Golden: Hay alguien detrás de esa cosa *señala* Jewel: Pero miren *señala un papel en la cosa* Samy: Tengo una idea *mira a Sol* Sol: Esto es malo *Derp* 2 Minutos Después... ( Música: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A ) Está Sol bajando estilo misión imposible sostenida de una cuerda Sol: Despacio... Samy: *tirando* Sol: ¡Un poco más! Samy: *Tira un poco más* Sol: ¡Ajá! *Estira la mano, agarra el papel y se cae* ¿??: *Se da vuelta* Sol: Ahh...Emm...Holi! *se ata la cuerda y tira para que la suban* ¡Rápido! Samy y Sunny: *Tirando lo más rápido que pueden* Música: *Para* Sol: *Ya arriba con la nota en la mano* La tengo. Samy: Que suerte~ Sol: De otra forma no hubiera tenido huevos para agarrarla *Yaoming* Samy: *Lol* 5 Minutos Después ya están todas caminando de vuelta por el Bosque Sunny: Hey miren *señala una casa* Golden: Parece deshabitada Twinkle: Parece *creando suspenso*thumb|320px Todas entran a la casa y sienten que la puerta se cierra detrás de ellas. Crys: *Voltea estilo exorcista* Las demás: Debio ser el viento. Crys: *SiClaro* Empiezan a caminar por toda la casa pero no había ningún papel. Sunny: Bueno ya podemos irnos, no hay nada. Las luces de repente se empiezan a apagar y prender. Finalmente se apagan. Jewel: Esto me da mala espina. Las demás: ¿Crees que a nosotras no? Jewel: *Squee* Caminan hasta la puerta pero cuando intenta Golden abrir... Esta cerrada. Se dan vuelta y está ¿¿?. Todas: *Gritan* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿¿?: *A punto de atacarlas* Samy: ¡Espera! *Se adelanta* ¡Anything you can do i can do better! *Se cubre la cara* (Música: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp2dCIxaPHg ) ¿¿?: *Para* *Telepatía: No you can’t* Samy: ¡Yes I can! Las demás: *Mirando hipnotizadas* Golden: *Logra abrir la puerta y hace que todas salgan menos Samy* Samy: I can sing anything higher than you! *Entusiasmada* ¿¿?: *Telepatía: No you can’t* Samy: *Empieza a aproximarse hacia la puerta* Yes i can! ¿¿?: *No You Can’t* Samy: *Abre la puerta, sale y se asoma por última vez* Yes i caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! *Cierra la puerta y sale corriendo* Música: *Para* Crys: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Samy: No tengo ni la menor idea. Sunny: Mejor ya vámonos presiento algo... Jewel: ¿Malo? Yo también. Todas se alejan corriendo y logran adentrarse mucho más en el bosque ¿con la posibilidad de que alguien las ayude? No es muy probable... Capítulo 4 * Al otro día. Hora: 8:00 a.m. Ubicación: Tu pta madre (? Las chicas empezaron a acercarse a una parte del bosque muy frondosa, pero por suerte Golden tuvo la genial idea de traer un cuchillo para cortar las malezas y gracias a eso lograron avanzar un poco más. Samy: A lo lejos veoooo...Nada. Sunny haz zoom con la cámara. Sunny: Okey. *Hacer zoom al 100%* Parece una mina esa cosa extraña con paredes. Golden: No pues acerquémonos, no hay tiempo que perder. Jewel: Para perder tiempo se puede comer... Sol: *Le da un zape* Jewel: Auch. Empiezan a avanzar emocionadas ya que ese podría ser su destino a la luz, pero a la vez podría ser el infierno continuo. De repente la cámara de Sunny empieza a ponerse borrosa y Sunny se sobresalta. Sunny: ¿Chicas? Creo que algo malo está a punto de pasar. Crys: ¡Eso crees! ¿Algo malo? ¡Mira mi pelo! *Señala su pelo y está totalmente despeinada que parece una vieja con pelos :Yaoming: *thumb|400px Las demás: ¡Lol! *se ríen como pendejas* Pero la risa no duro demasiado... ¿¿?: *Aparece enfrente de todas* Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿¿?: *Saca sus tentáculos* Golden: ¡PICO PICO! ¡SE QUE ESTÁ POR AQUÍ! *Revolviendo su mochila* ¡AJÁ! *Saca un insecticida que ella llama Repele Slenders Pro y lo lanza cubriéndose la nariz* Las demás: ¡GOLDEN NO! Golden: ¿Por... qué *Cae desmayada* Las demás: *También caen* ¿¿?: *Les cubre los ojos con sus tentáculos* *9 Horas Después. Hora: 9:00 p.m. Ubicación: Siguen en tu pta madre (? Golden: Ahh...mi cabe...za... *intenta pararse pero cae al suelo* Samy: Uhmm... ¿Qué paso? Sol: *Se para* Lo único que recuerdo fue ver algo blanco frente a mi cara. Las demás: *Se paran dificultosamente* Yo también... Cámara: *Tirada en el piso* Sunny: *La recoge* Sigue grabando. 5 Minutos Después Todas: *Ya más o menos arregladas, con sus mochilas puestas* Sigamos. Sunny: Ya no veo aquella... ugh *le da una migraña* Mina... eso... Crys: ¿Creen que intentó borrarnos la memoria? *Alarmada*thumb|386px Jewel: *Le pega un zape* Sol: Eres muuuy positiva. Twinkle: Exacto. Crys: *Squee* Ya sigamos. Las chicas siguen avanzando, mientras fuerzan mucho su mente para lograr recordar lo que sus mentes no logran registrar ahora... Sunny: ¡Miren! ¡Veo una puerta! Samy: Debe ser la Mina, ¡Avanzen! Todas empiezan a correr lo más rápido posible y cuando llegan a la mina se dan cuenta de que lo que Sunny pensó que era una puerta, era una gran pared blanca. Samy: Adelante, entremos... Todas: *Entran* Se escuchan sonidos de retumbido. Todas: *Empiezan a temblar* Voz Débil: ....Tenemos invitadas... Crys y Golden: ¡Definitivamente hay alguien! Voz Débil: Vamos...chicas...vengan a jugar... Jewel: No tengo ganas de jugar... *en un susurro* Sol: Les aviso que no pienso seguir, esa cosa nos va a violar. Las demás: *Le pegan* Sol: Disculpen pero no pienso avanzar. 2 Minutos Después... Todas: *Arrastrando a Sol más adentro de la mina* Crys: Aguarden un momento. Golden: ¿Cuántas notas recojimos? *Revisa su mochila* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.... Pensé que recolectamos menos. Todas: ¡Imaginacióooon! *Se ríen* Cartel Encima De Todo: Enciende los 6 Regeneradores. Samy: Un momento ¡¿Qué!? Golden: *Traga saliva* Parece que hay que jugar... Voz Débil: *Suelta una risa maniática y larga* Capítulo 5 Samy: Bueno ya, Conclusión: Tenemos que encender los 6 regeneradores y podremos salir de aquí, pan comido. Golden: Bueno, no con esa cosa acechando... Crys: Pero tenemos cámara y linterna que yo traje *Derp2* Jewel: Cómo sea, nos separare... Sol: ¡Ni en pedo! Mira si esa wea me viola. Voz Débil: Vengan pequeñas...vengan a jugar~ Twinkle: Ok, iremos todas juntas. Porque además, sólo tenemos una linterna y una cámara. Sunny: Buen razonamiento. Todas empezaron a ir más y más adentro de la mina, a tal punto que ya ni se podía ver la entrada. Sunny: ¡Allá! Un regenerador, ve Samy, ¡Enciéndelo! Samy: *Corre donde el regenerador y lo enciende* Cartel: 1/6 Regeneradores Prendidos. Jewel: ¡Bien! 5 Minutos Después... Twinkle: ¡Veo otro a la izquierda! *Corre y lo enciende* Cartel: 2/6 10 Minutos Después... Sol: Creo que hay uno a lo lejos *Corre, hace que sí con la cabeza y lo enciende* Cartel: 3/6 Samy: Perfecto, ya tenemos 3 Regeneradores, faltan 3. Voz: ¡Claro que NO! ¡YO SE LOS IMPEDIRÉ! *Se acerca corriendo hacia ellas* Crys: ¡AAAAAH! *Del pánico le flashea la cara con la linterna* ¿??: Ahg.... ¡Me lastimas! *Se cubre la cara* Crys: ¡La luz ciega a esa cosa! Vamos corran, tomemos ventaja... Todas: *Salen corriendo y llegan detrás de unas cajas gigantes* Samy: ¡Allá hay un regenerador! Golden: *Se acerca sigilosamente y lo prende* Todas avanzan un poco más y llegan donde una pared que tiene escrito “No” muchas veces. Twinkle: ¡Subamos ahí! Jewel: Pero dice que no subamos... Sunny: Déjenmelo a mí *Sube a una especie de piso de arriba que tiene un barandal* Hmmm, no parece haber nada... ¿¿?: *Aparece en frente de ella y saca sus tentáculos* Sunny: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Se lanza abajo desde un barandal de arriba y cae abajo lastimándose una rodilla* No hay nada, no vayan... Golden: ¡Pero claro que hay algo! Te oímos gritar. Sunny: Esa cosa con tentáculos... Jewel: *Horrorizada* Si, mejor no vayamos. Siguen avanzando y llegan a una especie de reja que adentro tiene un regenerador Samy: *Se acerca y lo enciende* Cartel: 4/6 Se escuchan sonidos de pasos pero ellas los ignoran ya que piensan que esa cosa que le teme a la luz está lejos... ¿??: ¡LAS TENGO! *Ataca por detrás a Samy* Samy: ¡AAAAHG! ¡QUITATE! ¡QUITATEEEEE! *Zarandeando a la cosa* ¿??: ¡NO! NO TE DEJARÉ IR... NI A TI NI A ELLAS! Samy: ....Golden...El...Cuchillo... Golden: *Le lanza el cuchillo* Samy: *Hace un pequeño corte en la garganta de ¿?? Y se desmaya* ¿??: *Sangrando* N...pue...habla... *se aleja corriendo* 5 Minutos Después... Samy: *Despierta* ¿Se fue? Twinkle: Sí, con el corte que le hiciste, no podía hablar ni atacar. Sol: ¡Qué cobarde! Siguen todas avanzando y encuentran otro regenerador que Crys prende. Cartel: 5/6 Sol: *Emocionada* Sólo nos falta 1 y salimos de este maldito infierno. Jewel: Pero ¿Y si esa cosa vuelve? Sol: Tengo un plan. *Mira a Jewel* 2 Minutos Después Están todas vestidas con unos trajes negros de espías y walkie-talkies dispersadas por todos lados. (Música: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A ) Samy: ¿Alguien ve algo? *Trepada a un barandal* Crys,Golden: Negativo. Jewel: Hay algo en el fondo. Sunny: Sip, yo también lo veo *trepada a una reja* Samy: Orientenme. Sol: ¡A tu izquierda! Samy: *Voltea y ve a ¿??* *Se trepa al techo* ¿??: Grr.... *Se va de ahí* Samy: *Baja sigilosa y llega donde está el regenerador, lo prende* Música: *Para* Elevador: *Se enciende* Todas: *Entran y chocan las manos* ¡Al fin salimos! Capítulo 6 (¡Final!) Samy: AAAAAAAAAAAH hermoso aire fresco. Crys: *Le pega un zape* Samy: ¿Eso por qué? Crys: ¿Acaso no soy digna de ser hermosa para una humana? *¿Porqué?* Samy: *Facepalmm* Todas empiezan a caminar y de repente Sunny divisa una cueva a lo lejos. Sunny: ¡Miren! Una cueva, habría que entrar. Jewel: Si claaaro, ¿Quién te dice que no está la cosa encapuchada? Sol: Yo *Yaoming* Jewel: Pta Sol: ¿Qué? Jewel: ¿Qué de qué? Sol: Olvídalo. ¬¬ Jewel: *Trollface* Empiezan todas a caminar hacia la cueva y entran. Samy: No hay nada. Twinkle: Fiuu~ Sol: Pero miren hay una nota ahí al fondo Golden: *La toma* “Lo siento...lo siento por todo,....” (Etcétera xd) ¿Qué trata de decir? Sunny: Ni siquiera sabemos de quién es la nota Crys: ¡Aquí dice CR! Jewel: Cristiano Ronaldo *ItsFree* Las demás: *Facepalmm* Jewel: *Squee* Todas salen de la cueva para por fin buscar la manera de salir pero algo extraño pasaba Bosque: *Incendiandose*thumb|398px Golden: Hmmm....Noto algo diferente pero no sé qué *Pensativo2* Las demás: *Facepalmm* ¡Se incendia! Golden: Ahhh~ Todas: No pos... ¡Ciorramoooooooooooos! Empiezan todas a “ciorrer” para lograr llegar a la torre del final y ponerse a salvo... Pero algo ocurrió. Sunny: *Se voltea* Un momento... ¡SLENDERMAN NOS ESTÁ SIGUIENDO! Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvlmlpNcppo ) Twinkle: *Ciorriendo* *Se le aparece fuego delante y se quema* ¡AAAAHHHH PICOOO! Slender: *Atrás de ella y la agarra de una pierna* Twinkle: ¡CRYSTAL! AYUDAME!thumb|398px Crys: ¿Me pagas con caramelos de menta? Twinkle: *Rolea los ojos* SI POR DIOS! Crys: *La jala hacia el lado contrario* Slender: *Pierde la fuerza y la suelta* Crys: *La levanta* Twinkle: CIORREEEEEEE! *Ciorrer* Crys: *Ciorrer* Música: *Para* Slender: *Persiguiéndolas aún* Samy: ¡AHG ESPEREN! Una barrera de fuego se interpone delante de ellas y las obliga a detenerse llegando Slender detrás de ellas y a punto de atacarlas... Samy: ¡NOOO! *Se pone delante de ellas* Slender: *Ataca a Samy* Las demás: ¡SAMYYY! *Jalándola al lado contrario* Samy: ¡NO CHICAS VAYAN! ¡SIGAN! La barrera de fuego se quita Golden: *Antes de irse detrás de todas mira a Samy* Samy no nos dejes... Samy: ¡VAMOS VÉ GOLDEN! ¡YO PUEDO SOLA! Golden: Ok... *Sale corriendo detrás de las demás* Twink, Golden, Crys, Sol, Jewel, Sunny: *Llegan a la torre y se tiran adentro, se esconden detrás de una pared* De repente se escucha un grito de afuera de la torre... Sol: ¡¿SAMY!? Se escucha otro más claro... ¿¿¿: ¡AYUDENME! ¡SALVENME! Twinkle: *Se asoma afuera y ve a Samy en la cima de la torre* ¡OH NO! Samy consiguió escapar pero se quedó encima de la torre. Sunny: ¡AHHHG! 1 2 3 4.... Crys: No hay tiempo para eso *La arrastra fuera* Sol: ¡SAMYYY! ¡BAJAAAA! Samy: ¡NO PUEDO! Todas: ¡SI QUE PUEDES! ¡CONFIAMOS EN TI! Samy: *Temblorosa, empieza a poner los pies firmemente en las líneas gruesas de la torre y comienza a bajar* Crys: ¡A LA IZQUIERDA! Jewel: ¡DERECHA! Samy: ¡WOOOW! *Se resbala y queda colgando de una mano* Todas: ¡SAMY! Samy: ¡CHICAS! *Una lágrima cae por su rostro* Golden: *Traga saliva* Pásenme la cuerda, voy a subir. Twinkle: ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡NOO! ¡TE VAS A MATAR! Golden: ¿Creen que debo dejar a mi amiga morir? Sol: *Le pasa la cuerda* Golden: *Se la ata a la cintura y empieza a subir por la torre mientras Sol se la tiene desde abajo* Samy: ¡GOLDEN! Golden: ¡SAMY! *Estira la mano* Samy: *Le agarra la mano con la libre* Golden: ¡SUELTATE! Samy: ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA!? Golden: ¡NO! ¡VAMOS, ESTARÁS BIEN! Samy: *Mira hacia abajo, cierra los ojos y se suelta* Sunny y Jewel: *La atrapan entre las dos* Samy: ¿Ya morí? Todas: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Samy: *Abraza a Sunny y Jewel* Golden: Ok, ahora solo debo bajar yo. *Se lanza directamente y cae al piso lastimándose el brazo* Samy: ¡GOLDEN GRACIAS! Golden: No me agradezcas a mí, ellas hicieron la magia *Señala a las demás* Samy: *Las abraza a todas* Empiezan todas a caminar hacia Ponyville, y afortunadamente logran encontrar un mapa que daba hacia allí. Twinkle, las guía y llegan todas a Ponyville, contando su aventura, mientras todos las aplauden. (Empieza esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt5zxZOQ2J0 y todas la bailan tal cual en el vídeo) El Fin~ Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art